


A Change of Heart

by Cedric_B



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: BAMF!Mallory, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good!Michael, Humour, a bit more than slight angst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Mallory was suppose to kill Michael, that was the whole plan, but the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew killing him was never a choice.Michael on the other hand wanted to know more about the angel that saved him. The one that reached towards him and pulled him from his personal hell into safety./Edit: This wonderful idea was originally thought on tumblr by: balancedforcez and my dumbass didn't make a mention or even credit them for it, smdh.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The final episode doesn't count and this is just going to be about 10-12 chapters of fluffy goodness. Title is corny AF but it's a work in progress.
> 
> Credit for this theory goes to balancedforcez on tumblr, absolute genius.

She had been waiting for the past half hour. Car ready to kill the antichrist, she was going to make sure nothing could harm her sisters and her supreme.

She remembered Cordelia’s death and the fire building in her excited and scared her at the same time. The door opened to her left as she prepared to run the bastard over. But she caught a glimpse of him, of his red eyes, tears slipping down his face as if they had reason to cry.

 

_He will bring the destruction of earth, and will willingly burn everyone in his path_

 

The rage within her died, as she watched the lost child, because that’s what she saw a child looking around hopelessly lost. Until his eyes caught hers, and he stopped looking around, but was all of a sudden shy,

She swallowed realising that this wasn’t the man demon from the future this was just a child, a lonely one who needed guidance, and at this point she was seriously trying to consider a safer path.

 

_This could still lead to the destruction of you and your sisters_

 

The voice in her head was drowned out, as he stumbled over closer, sniffing, “C-can you help me?” he asked his voice sounding so broken that she never ever thought he would utter them. 

She was in fight or flight mode, she could still run him over, but the moment she heard him speak again, “ _Please,_ I don’t know where to go-or who to-can you _please help me_ ” his pleas, she knew she couldn’t leave him not like this, she wasn't used to seeing him so _lost_ ,

She unbuckled her seatbelt, as she slid out of the car, she looked towards his house in fear of any lingering demons, but felt nothing, in fact Michael seemed more lost than evil and that was saying a lot.

“Where’s your shoes, kid?” she asked staring at his bare feet, he bit his lip glancing back at the house before flinching at whatever he saw peering out the window.

“Don’t know” he mumbled, as Mallory cleared her throat, “I can’t take you anywhere without shoes, do you want to go back-”

“No” he spit out, before his eyes glazed over with more tears, “I-I don’t have anywhere else to go” his voice broke as he sniffed staring at her with those childlike eyes.

At that moment Mallory knew without a doubt that she wasn’t going to give up on Michael, she heard the voice in her head berate her but if this was Michael at the very start of this all than she still had time to show him the way, to give him a fighting chance.

 

“My name’s Mallory” she put out her hand, as he stood their frowning before he looked back at the house and straightened his stance, “I’m Michael” shaking her hand, he didn’t let go until she pulled back.

She smiled this time, at his softer tone, as she asked him, “I’m about to leave this place, did you want to come with me?”

His eyes brightened at the question as he nodded,

“Alright, can I have you wait in the car for me, I will be two minutes, I promise” as she led him to the passenger seat and made sure to put on his seat belt she ruffled his hair and gave him a few tissues,

“I’ll be back, alright?” the young man nodded happily as she noticed him digging into a few of her cookies in the car,

 

She rushed off towards the house, with a few quick steps, before she even had a chance to bang on the door it opened, to an aged blonde woman, who had a whiskey glass in one hand and her other on the door handle. 

“Oh lord, here we go-”

“I’m taking Michael with me, so you’ll never have to see him again, at least until I’ve made sure he’s better”

 

The old woman didn’t flinch or react she took a slow sip of her cup before flashing Mallory a mocking grin, “I wish you better luck than I ever had, but that would mean I believe you could actually change that _thing_ ”

The young woman’s eyes narrowed at the words, but she cleared her throat, “I _know_ he can change, he’s not a monster, he’s _your_ grandson”

The old woman threw her head back and laughed, but it sounded void of any of the definitions one would use for laughter, before she took another sip,

“That is the funniest thing, I ever did hear, _my_ grandson, you dote on that monster as if you knew what he was capable of-”

Mallory breathed in before eying the woman with a serious gaze, as Constance shifted during her own realization,

“You do know what he is, don’t you?” Mallory stayed silent, as Constance downed her whiskey, “Well child, like I said before best of luck” her laughter was the last she heard before the door slammed shut.

 

For a moment Mallory freaked out, she was now unsure, not of Michael, she had already seen him at his worst, but what if she couldn’t save him, her failure to save her own sisters, her own supreme, this would go down in history as a catastrophe.

She walked around headed for her car, before she heard the radio blast out loud, she watched as Michael tried to turn it down, looking at her sheepishly when she managed to race over and switch the radio off.

“I’m sorry” he pouted as he waited for a scolding or something equivalent to a slap, but all Mallory could do was laugh, Michael looked worried, but the moment he met Mallory’s grin he smiled back, a small smile but just enough that he ended up giggling along side her.

 

As she got into the car, letting the small seed of doubt slip out of her mind, she put on her seat belt before tuning the radio to some music they could both enjoy.

“Where are we going?” Michael asked curious as they got onto the highway, Mallory looked over towards him as she smiled, “Home, Michael, I’m taking you home”

The young boy looked as if he were going to cry but Mallory took his hand squeezing it slightly before placing it back on the steering wheel.

“Just get some sleep, alright Michael, I’ll let you know when we get there” she stated, as Michael nodded, before he passed out she heard him whisper _“Home_ ” once to himself, as he smiled. His heart felt like it would just burst,

As for Mallory she knew that this was the only way, at least the only way she could ensure his path was the right one and not influenced by anybody else.

 

* * *

 

The road trip took a few days, and ensuring that herself and Michael were fed and that she made sure he wasn’t actively hurting anyone within their vicinity was hard, but it was worth it, for the look on Michael’s face to when she introduced him to chocolate waffles and the arcade, that one time she had to go to the dry cleaners.

He was a good kid, at least she knew he was at a toddler’s mind set, but his intellectual capacity had no limit, though he did at first have a few nightmares that caused a few people around them to be injured she was always there to wake him up from them and hug him until he fell back to sleep again.

He trusted her. She was his angel, or in his head, his _Earth Angel,_ the song had played when she had left to pick up the dry cleaning, he had used the money she had given him to get them both something to eat.

 

That’s when he realised that she really was an angel, and that he was an angel that saved him.

 

No one or nothing could change his mind, not even his own grandmother, who had forsaken him in his time of need.

Mallory was busy with something, as Michael started to read the books she had gotten him, she was busy trying to get into contact with some lady called Cordelia, from what he could hear from her. He decided if that woman was important to Mallory, the woman was important to him.

He would ask Mallory when they slept some nights, him in her arms, as she pet his head, like one would a child before they drifted off to la la land,

“Where are we going?” and she could answer “Home” he even asked what her home was like, as her eyes sparkled as she told him about her ‘sisters’ they protected one another and made sure no one ever hurt their little family.

“Would they welcome me too?” he asked looking away, as she used her finger to get him to look back at her, as she answered just as fiercely as before “Of course, they would”

“What if I _can’t_ be good” he questioned and all Mallory would do is pull him closer to her, and whisper things he would forget in the morning but that would always make him feel comforted, safe and loved.

He vowed then and there that he would never be bad, he didn’t want to be, it wasn’t fun and it scared him when he did it, he felt sorry to all those people he had hurt and Mallory, god forbid he ever hurt Mallory, the day he did he swore he would end his own life right then and there.

As this continued with their trip, Michael was as obedient as ever, not making a fuss which surprised Mallory, he had a few close moments but he managed himself quite well as he pouted when he didn’t get his way.

She had soon realised that he had stopped needing her after that night, stopped needing the reassurance at least, she knew that it was probably the first time any one had given him comfort and the look on his face everyday after that night, when they would finish whatever errands she needed to run, would be the only motivation she needed for the day.

 

* * *

 

They had reached Louisiana, and she could feel Michael’s anxiousness, all she could do was hold his hand, as she led them towards the old mansion. She could see from a far, a few students being taught outside by Zoe, a part of her smiled at the thought of the older witch.

 

Before she realised that Michael was hiding behind her, slightly, he was still scared they would reject him, and she couldn’t help but hold his hand tighter in her own.

 Zoe caught the both of them, as she excused her students to keep going over the simple phrase while outside,

“Hello there, are you two looking for someone?” Zoe asked as polite as she could, but she still looked apprehensive of both of them.

“I was looking for Miss.Goode, Cordelia Goode?” the older witch frowned at the young woman, before gesturing her through the doors, more curious than guarded this time.

“Follow the hallway to the end, and she will be with both of you in a moment” Mallory thanked her before tugging Michael along, his eyes still to the ground as he nodded shyly.

She smelt the women before she saw her, a vague smell of roses with a hint of lilac, it warmed her heart before she fully took in Cordelia’s form. The woman stood there, kindly smiling at her before frowning slightly as Michael was now fully hiding behind Mallory,

 

It didn’t matter to Mallory though because this time she wasn’t going to let Michael go, not just yet anyway.

 

“Hello, are you two in need of something?”

Mallory nodded slightly, as she gestured towards the sitting room, Cordelia looked over at Zoe who shrugged, “Zoe, dear, please get us something to drink and maybe a few of those cookies, I saw Queenie bake before she went to pack” the young woman had left with a nod towards the kitchen.

Mallory settled onto the couch with Michael still avoiding contact with Cordelia, “I’m sorry for coming out of nowhere, but I didn’t know who else I could turn too”

The older witch was now intrigued as she observed the both of them, nodding at her to continue, “My name is Mallory” she was now anxious, and it didn’t help that Michael was by her side but she promised herself she wouldn’t let anyone hurt Michael not after witnessing him at this stage.

“This is Michael, we-we don’t have anywhere else to go”

Cordelia’s eyes soften but her curiosity got the best of her, “I’m sure the both of you have families-”

Michael’s eyes caught Cordelia’s as they glazed slightly before his hands went still, Mallory held his hand in hers, without looking away from the supreme in front of her.

“We don’t have any family, anymore” she sugarcoated, at least for her it was true, her family had disowned her the moment she had shown her abilities, for Michael it was the same.

“Why come to a school for young girl’s? I’m sure you and your friend have much more options”, “Not if you consider our situation”

Now this intrigued Cordelia, as she realised that the slight discomfort she had felt wasn’t because of the flu like she had thought previous but because of these two.

 

They were interrupted as Zoe walked in with refreshments, Queenie behind her with a tray of cookies, “Hey Cordelia, we’ve got your refreshments”

“Thank you girls” as they placed it down, Zoe and Queenie looked over at their two guests, Michael avoided their staring as Mallory smiled back politely.

“Are these you new adopted kids or something?” Queenie questioned as Cordelia blinked away from Mallory’s gaze.

“No, no” she shook her head now amused at the thought, “But you can welcome our new students to our school” at that Michael pulled away from Mallory confused, but Mallory grinned back at Cordelia

“Thank you” as the young girl stepped forward excitedly grabbing Cordelia’s hands, as the older woman couldn’t help but laugh in reply at her reaction.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, as Cordelia looked over at him, she didn’t know what to make of the child, and child he was, that pout on his lips, confusion on his face made him look younger than he seemed.

“Michael, it’s okay, you’ll be safe with us, if you’d like to be here?” she asked not wanting to push the young boy, he looked over at Mallory who looked at him just as kindly as she had the past week, as he nodded slightly,

As Cordelia smiled back small but reassuringly, Zoe and Queenie watched the small interaction, the former being worried over this sudden decision as Queenie shrugged before taking her leave, “I’ll be helping the students, if you need me, C’mon Zoe”

 

The other girl pouted but nodded nonetheless, as Michael still looked out of place, “You two come with me, I’ll show you to your rooms”

Michael and Mallory now stood beside one another, one still worried, the other relieved, Michael didn’t move an inch as he watched Cordelia lead Mallory out.

He didn’t know why, but he wanted to cry, not out of anger not even frustration he was just so happy. He hadn’t realised Mallory was calling to him until  he wiped his tears away and stared at the girl, no Angel that had saved his ass.

  
“Michael, c’mon, Miss.Cordelia will show us to our rooms” he turned to see Miss.Cordelia waiting for him with a bright smile to his face and he knew that with Mallory there beside him he would never feel lonely not when he felt safe and warm.

He swallowed back his tears as he walked towards them, Mallory’s hand intertwined with his and he felt her squeeze his in reassurance.

He squeezed back a silent thanks, as Mallory and he followed after Cordelia.

The voices in his head, were silent for the first time in a while he never had been so relieved.


	2. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory & Michael have their first dinner with the coven. Cordelia confirms her stance on their presence though Zoe still feels like something's up and Queenie just wants what Millory have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of feedback and I'm sorry if my work is trash because I wanted to post something this week before work takes up all my time. Love you all though.

Michael and Mallory had been given a shared room, two separate beds of course, though there was a door connecting to another spare room, that Cordelia had pointed out would be if one of the two needed more space.

The polite witch had left to check on dinner, “Michael, I told you they would welcome you” Michael didn’t say anything, he still felt out of place for some reason, and he didn’t like that feeling, he smiled at Mallory not wanting to ruin the moment. She frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m grateful that you brought me here, but-”

“You still feel unwelcome”, Michael shook his head before shrugging, his gaze met Mallory’s honey brown eyes, “I **_know_ ** I’m happy to be here, because your with me, but I still wonder, why I still feel like I **_shouldn’t_ ** be here”

Mallory watches Michael slump onto the bed, staring at the floor, as she kneels down before him, “Michael, I can’t make you stop feeling that way, but I can try, and I promise that you’ll never be alone anymore, not when I’m right here with you”

She waits for him to look up as he slowly takes his time, his eyes hiding a hint of sadness, she can see coveted by the shadows of darkness, but she smiles at him when she realised the darkness recedes when he's happy.

Before long they were both browsing through their room, Michael was more interested in the small hoard of books in the corner shelf, that had managed to capture his attention for the last hour, as Mallory set about unpacking a few of the items they had. Michael’s thoughts were on, one of the seven wonders, he read out an incantation to himself, “Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret-”

There was a knock on the door, as they turned to see Zoe who looked weary but was smiling nonetheless, “If you two a ready, I would love to see you guys in the dining room to go over our classes with you and dinner of course”

Zoe looked from Mallory to Michael who was still holding a book in his hand, she noticed it was the Seven Wonders book, “I see you’ve begun to study” she states, as Michael looks up at her sheepishly,,

“Michael’s as curious as a cat” Mallory speaks up for the both of them, when she notices Michael’s shy nature once more, a nature she never thought she would enjoy more than she was supposed to,

“That’s fine, the seven wonders are seven tests done to ensure the next Supreme, it’s what all witches study up I suppose, or in this case warlo-” she gestures towards Michael,

“Witch is fine for me, I don’t mind” he states smiling back at Zoe who couldn’t help but nod in amusement,

“Sure, we witches have to stick together, right?” at that they all share a laugh, before Zoe told them to come down once they’ve changed.

Mallory waits until she hears Zoe’s footsteps fade, before turning to Michael with a look as Michael gets up rolling his eyes,

“Stop it”

“I didn’t say anything” she replies with a mockingly serious tone,

“You didn’t need too” he walks towards the dresser where Mallory had packed their items away, they were both silent as Mallory grabbed a nice grey dress headed towards the bathroom, as they change out of their outfits, the silence is comforting but Michael still feels the slight edge, even without the voices in his head,

Mallory had come out of the bathroom but Michael was still lost in his own thoughts,

“It’s okay to be happy you know that right?”

Michael pauses before turning around to reply,

His words are forgotten the moment he fully takes in Mallory, who has her hair down, natural blonde waves, framing her face brightly, the grey dress falls to her knees but manages to capture the light coming from the bathroom as it strengthens his own theories about Mallory being an angel,

“Is it too much?” she looks down before turning towards the bathroom, he shook his head

“No, you look beautiful, Mals”

“Really” she lights up at the sudden nickname, though she won’t say a word against it, and Michael can’t help but nod, as he feels a warmth in his chest, that manages to ease his own worries and doubts as he grins back at her.

She twirls with a giggle as Michael watches, lost in their own little world, they end up cuddling again side by side, for a few more minutes both not ready to go down for different reasons, Mallory wanting to make sure Michael was ready and Michael because he didn’t want to share this version of _his_ angel with anybody else.

“Michael we have to go down, but I just want to make sure, are you really okay with being here?”, he frowned as he looked up at her, they were once again in each others arms, though this time he was resting on her stomach, as she stared at him questioningly, not wanting to push but to ensure the young man’s own certainty, to make him decide for himself,

“Wherever we go as long as you're with me, Mals, I will _always_ be okay” the conviction and heaviness of his words, egnited something in the young woman, she pushes it away for a moment, nodding.

She gets up pulling him up as they head out the doors, Michael this time intertwined their hands, as they walk down stairs.

Cordelia watches the two, smiling to herself, as she realised her worries are all for naught, she makes eye contact with Zoe, who can’t help but nod, she’s not entirely convinced yet, not yet.

 

* * *

 

Michael and Mallory were seated next to each other during dinner, as Cordelia, Queenie and Zoe had spoken about their own experiences with their ‘powers’. 

“Honestly if it wasn’t for Cordelia, I would literally be working in the middle of hell now” the bodacious young woman shuddered to think of her personal hell.

“So what about you two, how did you come to your powers?” Zoe asked tone light, but her eyes curious,

Michael swallowed as Mallory spoke first, the three experienced witches on the table noticing that Mallory was the dominant one in this relationship,

“I came too when I was fourteen and then my mother threw me out” Cordelia’s heart went out as she gestured for her to pause, “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want too, we don’t push each other” as Queenie snorted “Well we’re not supposed to, Queenie dear, you and Zoe have done enough pushing remember when you two and Madison”

Zoe’s hands tightened on the table at the name, as Cordelia silently trailed off apologetic, shaking her head, “That’s a memory for a later day”

Queenie cleared her throat, “Anyway, it’s fine, honestly most of us have had horrible coming too stories if your not feeling like opening up, that’s cool”

Mallory looked back at Michael who smiled back at her nodding, “My mother threw me out when I was young and I lived with my Aunt before she passed but then I was already of age and heard about the school, decided to come here, with Michael”

Michael’s hand caressed Mallory’s in silence, as they all turned to him, Mallory and he, had an entire conversation in silence before Michael spoke up,

“Mallory saved me, I was staying with my grandma and when she realized I had powers she tried to cover it up” he wasn’t lying, but Cordelia could tell there was more to the story,

“After my last ‘outburst’, she decided I wasn’t worth it, told me to leave, and that’s when this  **_angel_ **saved me” he glanced over at Mallory with a soft and warm gaze, as Mallory blushed, before clearing her throat,

“And we both ended up here, together” she ended for him as they stared at one another in slight awe before Mallory looked away first, taking a sip of her water,

Cordelia on the other hand was exchanging thoughts with the other two, who couldn’t help but smirk at the young couple.

“You two are honestly adorable” Queenie spoke up before sighing to herself, “One day I will find myself in Omar Sharif’s arms and I’ll know what that’s like” she pointed at them, as Mallory’s eyes widened and Michael blushed looking away sheepishly,

Their hands were still intertwined though, as Cordelia changed the subject, “Well we welcome you both, we should probably go over our classes” and the rest of the dinner was pleasant for all the witches at the table,

They had gone over who would be teaching what and that if they ever felt out of place they were more than welcome to ask for help,

 

Before long Zoe and Queenie dismissed themselves, as one of their butlers came to clear the table,

“Would you two like to join me for dessert in the lounge room?” Cordelia asked, Michael looked over at Mallory who nodded at Michael, as he nodded even more excitedly, “Thanks for offering, we’d love too”

At this Cordelia was surprised as Michael this time pulled Mallory along, their dynamic was odd and cute at the same time, Cordelia thanked the butler as he served them, Mango sorbet, “I hope you enjoyed your rooms and it hasn’t been too small or too cold” Mallory shook her head as Michael spoke up with a slight confidence to his voice, “We enjoyed the room very much”

“I’m glad, it belonged to a dear friend of mine and the school, one of a kind witches that only come every century”

Michael nodded as Mallory remembered Myrtle the eccentric sassy orange haired woman who wouldn’t bow down to warlocks or men in general.

“Tell us about her” Mallory asked before realising she sounded like a child, Cordelia however smiled before she waved her hand and a golden frame came floating in front of them.

“This, was Myrtle Snow, a woman of fashion and a woman I consider the closest thing I had to a mother”

Michael locked eyes with Cordelia who continued while their butlers served them accordingly, “See, my biological mother was not as ‘motherly’ as some would put it” Mallory already knew the story but she watched Michael’s reaction towards Cordelia, it was curiosity laced with a sympathy in his eyes,

“She was an alcoholic and a liar, Fiona Goode was never someone I would ever be proud of calling mother, but Myrtle was, she raised me as her own, taught me everything I knew, and I bless her for that, I once thought I hated my mother, but I realised she was scared”

“Scared of what?” Michael asked, waiting for her answer, no not waiting, pleaded for her answer,

Cordelia caught Michael’s eyes as they looked at each other with sympathy, “Of me, my mother was the former Supreme of the school and she feared me in a way, because she realised I had power, not just any kind of power but one that she would fear, she tried everything to keep me at bay, to keep her power, she turned to selfish uses of her gifts, before she was finally sent to rest”

Cordelia blinked away the memory, as she looked at them, “I’m sorry if I’ve frightened you, I was suppose to be talking about Myrtle and I end up scaring you both-”

“No, Miss” Michael spoke his voice heavy as he held onto Mallory, who had managed to move closer, her hands clasping and locking Michael’s in her grasp.

He squeezed back reassuringly, “Thank you” he stated, not being able to tell her how he was more than thankful that he wasn’t the only one who had gone through hardships with his family,

The Supreme couldn’t help but smile at the young man, he reminded her of a young Cordelia, so young and lost in the world and hopefully she would be able to help him,

“You're welcome Michael, now enjoy the sorbet, before it melts, it’s to die for”

Mallory doesn’t let go of Michael’s hand as he feeds her, from their large bowl of sorbet and Cordelia ropes them into a few stories of hers.

At the end they were tired, as the main butler, came through taking away the empty dishes, Cordelia leads them to the stairs, “I’ve got to finish up some paperwork, but do go to bed, you two have classes in the morning and I wouldn’t want to keep you up any further”

“Yes, Ma’am” Michael replies happily as Mallory nods, both clinging to one another tiredly, “Good night and sweet dreams, you two” she waves at them, before watching them walk out of her sight.

Her heart ached at the two, and she knew she could count on the both of them, she barely knew Mallory and Michael was an enigma, but if her instincts told her they were fine then they were.

Cordelia walked towards her office, 

* * *

 

Michael had pulled Mallory towards his bed, the witch was tired, having finally hit her limit, as he took of her shoes and undid her belt, he pushed her hair to the side, before snapping his fingers and having her tucked in.

Mallory however pouted as she reached over and felt for the familiar body she was used to cuddling by now, she opened her eyes,

Much to Michael’s amusement who was watching her with a slight smirk to his face, “You look cute”, Mallory made a gesture for him to join her, as he nodded, “I will let me get changed in the bathroom quickly” he stated, before long, he shut the door after grabbing his pajamas,

He changed as quickly as possible before walking towards the mirror cabinet, opening the mirror he saw a few sleeping pills and other medication before shutting it again.

Michael quickly washed his face, before reaching for a towel and dabbing himself with it, he blinked away the rest of the water as he stared in the mirror.

He noticed how tall he had gotten over the past few days, as he took a gander at his hair, it was still short but longer than before,

_“Michael”_

He heard through the door, as he chuckled to himself, looking away and towards the door he replied, “I’m nearly done” he looked back at the mirror then and noticed something odd, his reflection wasn’t moving with him, it was standing still, as if frozen, He stepped back as the reflection moved on it’s own,

_Michael, Michael, Michael, you can’t hide from me_

He closed his eyes, refusing to listen, as he heard the voices come back slowly, mockingly, he shook his head, he was having a good day,

“S-shut up your not real”

_Michael, you think these pathetic witches are going to protect you? They don’t know what kind of monster you are, your poor headmistress thinks your an orphan, what would happen if she knew what you actually were?_

Michael’s fears came back ten fold as he felt like he couldn’t breath, he shook his head trying to shut the voice up, but he couldn’t before long he was on the floor scratching at his chest.

 _“Michael, are you okay?”_ Mallory’s voice cut through the tortuous voices in his head, he reached out, crying in silent pain at the barrier blocking Mallory from him,

“Mallory…” he whispered, his eyes closed as he succumbed to the pain, the last thought he had was somehow the incantation he had been reading.


	3. lightening strikes more than once, it lights up the night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael brings back old friends and the others are surprised if not warranted in their worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments got my heart doing an UWUs <3 <3 <3

The darkness had him now he had been pulled into what felt like a void. Waving his arms around to grab anything around him, he couldn’t feel a thing, it was like he was drowning in the dark, and what made it worse was he couldn’t see anyone with him, “MALLORY!!” he screamed before long he felt himself levitating,

 _“Michael come back to me, Michael”_ he focused on the voice, trying to ignore his surroundings,

He ended up following the voice, until he was thrown into a vortex of light and this time ends up standing in what appears to be an empty classroom. “Hello? Is anyone there?” he calls out, “Mallory!” before long he walks out of the classroom down a hallway, he listens for anyone, when he can’t find anyone he notices the only classroom with noise coming out,

Peeking through the window, he sees a woman standing screaming as the teacher forces her to cut a frog, he can feel her terror from here, as he pushes through,

His presence isn’t noticed, except by the woman, who looks at him with tears in her eyes, and he remembers feeling that way,

_Don’t act as if you don’t enjoy this_

 

The voice in his head was strong, but he knew it was wrong, as he glared at the teacher, his voice coming out hoarse, “Stop” he commands, as the teacher looks at him confused, the teacher’s face contorts creepily, “You are not supposed to be here” the voice that comes out is similar to the one in his head and it should scare him but he wasn’t going to leave this poor soul alone, Michael frowns before ignoring the man and looking at the woman who looked thankful, “Are you okay, Miss?”

The woman nods still slightly shaken, Michael turns to the teacher frowning, “You will let her go” he demands with more false bravado than confidence,

“And why would I do that, you may be the son of the dark lord but your just-” the man burst into flames becoming nothing but dust, as Michael and the woman looked at one another surprised,

“Michael, let’s go home...Misty?” Mallory’s voice got through to him, as he turned around to see the girl, he felt comforted, before turning back to the other woman who was named Misty, “If you two wouldn’t mind, may I catch a ride?”

The couple smiled before silently offering out a hand towards the woman, who accepted, smiling with tears in her eyes.

As Mallory led the counter incantation, they were ripped away back into their world, before they woke up needing to breathe,

Mallory woke up as Michael followed, before the two reached out to one another hugging each other in comfort, The young witch pulled back to look at Michael once more, before Michael stood up pulling her along, “How did you get to Misty?”

“Misty? Is that her name, I...don’t know, I remember getting changed in the bathroom and washing my face then I” he trailed off, looking away from Mallory, who was now cupping his face in her hands,

“I heard a voice call for me, and the first thing I did was recite that incantation from the book”, Mallory glanced towards the book that was now slack on the shelf,

“It’s okay, Michael, your back now”, as his head fell against her shoulder, and she felt his arms tighten around her middle,

“I was scared, so scared Mals” his words are muffled against her collarbone, as she leads them towards the bed, she pushes him under the covers before pulling off his shoes, as she walks towards the bathroom for a moment,

Her thoughts were focused on Michael, he went to hell, but was scared instead of comforted by the place, he even saved a soul from there, this was more evidence of his path towards the light,

She filled a cup before heading back towards Michael who was already curled into a fetal position, she sat on the bed for a moment, until Michael held out his hand and she naturally held hers out, both holding on as if they needed it like they needed to breathe.

They were both exhausted as Mallory waited until Michael sat up to drink his water, she stayed in place, “How did you find me?” he frowned thinking back to how Mallory appeared out of nowhere, he watched her as she looked at him, cheeks slightly flushed,

“I-” she states looking away, as she lets go of her hand, only for Michael to tighten his hold on her,

“I heard you calling me, not out loud but" she looked at him eyes dilated "in my head, once I got into the bathroom, I tried to get you to follow my voice but then you spoke and the next thing I know, I was in that classroom with the both of you”

Michael looked at her now in awe, “You heard me”

Mallory nodded as she placed the cup back on top of the small dresser next to the bed, she turned to look at him, with a sheepish smile, Michael pulled her into another hug, though this was awkward, Mallory adjusted herself so her arms were under his on top of her shoulders,

They were silent, before a knocking was heard from their doors, Mallory got up first as Michael stared, slightly nervous,

The moment the door opened they were met with Queenie, who looked slightly put out,

“Sorry but you two need to see Cordelia ASAP”

* * *

 

Cordelia was downstairs in her office, when Zoe walked in eyes wild, “Cordelia, um..I think it’s better if you come with me and see for yourself” the older woman felt the anxiousness behind Zoe’s words but thought better of it,

As they walked towards the room, they had kept Misty’s ashes in, it was charmed and kept far away from the hallways and rooms of the other students.

She could hear music coming from inside, as Zoe waved her into the room, the woman walked in only to be met with a familiar young woman dancing to the tune of _‘Gypsy’_ by Fleetwood Mac, “Misty?” Cordelia’s voice broke the woman’s dance, as she turned around, waving at her, before they collided happily,

“Cordelia, I never thought I would be free again” she all but shrieked out, as they stopped, Zoe on the side watching the two,

“But how did you-”

“Two kids, these two kids saved me” she muttered still holding Cordelia’s waist, as they swayed a bit along to the music, Cordelia had started to tear up grabbing Misty’s face between her hands, “I’ve missed you so so much”

“I missed you, like forever” Misty replied as they hugged once more, before Zoe left them to it, Queenie was waiting just outside eyes widened,

“The hell is going on?”

“Misty’s back” Zoe replied as they watched their supreme and friend dance for a bit more, “Like back back or like astral projecting for a bit, back?”, “Back back” the blonde’s heart ached at the sight, as Queenie patted her on her back, “Hey, you know if you need to talk about” she waved her hand towards Misty and Cordelia, “I’m always here for you” Zoe smiled at her old friend, “I know, I know you are, I think I just need some time to process this” as her thoughts went to an old memory of another young woman with sass,

Queenie nodded as Cordelia finally caught their attention, “Girls”, they both turned towards the two, as Misty turned down the music, “Zoe please take Misty to the bathroom, and Queenie, grab Mallory and Michael and have them meet me in my office immediately”

Queenie nodded before leaving, as Zoe led Misty towards the bathroom, “Zoe, it’s been too long” Misty wound an arm around her, as she hugged back,

“You’ve missed a lot”

“Nothing I can’t catch up on right, sister” as they laughed into the bathroom.

* * *

Cordelia was sitting in her chair, fire burning beside her as the fireplace had been turned on, due to how chilly it had gotten, Queenie entered the room, with Mallory and Michael looking very downcast behind her, “Mallory, Michael, you two must understand why I’ve called you out late tonight” They both nodded, Cordelia took in their posture before cocking her head, “Why did you two try, Descensum without any knowledge or supervision?” her voice was stern, and Michael looked up, as Mallory once again stepped forward,

“It was my fault, I-I was playing around with-” she was cut off as Michael stepped forward, “No it was my fault, Mallory it’s okay” Cordelia shook her head, “How is it possible for the both of you to end up in the same place, that’s what I want to know”

As Michael blushed and Mallory cleared her throat looking at Cordelia again, “I followed Michael, Miss.Cordelia, he didn’t know what he was doing-”

“No Miss.Cordelia, it was all my fault, Mallory got pulled in after I-”

The two were talking over one another before Cordelia spoke up again, “Silence, you two” she was now standing walking around her desk, they kept quiet, Michael out of shame and Mallory out of respect,

“You two told me you came to me because you didn’t have else where to go, majority of witches even me, had slight trouble with that wonder that you two managed to complete even as far as to saving a soul”

The two looked up, eyes widening at the insinuation, however Cordelia continued, “Misty, is an old friend of the school and one of my closest friends” even Queenie was surprised, “So thank you, very much” she was now in front of them her eyes beaming with pride as she hugged both of them, before stepping back, “Though I do have to mention once more, if you attempt Descensum, without supervision or my permission I will find a punishment fit for the both of you, understood” the stern threat in her voice led Michael to nodding as Mallory clasped hands with him,

“Yes, Miss.Cordelia”

Cordelia smiled at the both of them, as she ushered them straight to bed, from her office door, Queenie walked up towards her, “What was that about?”, The blonde turned towards Queenie, “Nothing, it turns out, they managed to save Misty from hell”,

“Wait what”

“Both of them, from what I heard from Misty, said that they both reached out towards her like angels and pulled her out”, Queenie was now surprised, “Wow”, “That was my reaction, but I’m still worried about them” her voice was laced with it, as she looked back towards the staircase they had just climbed upon,

“Why?”

“Because I can feel something coming, and I don’t know if it’s coming for them or for us, I can't tell if it's a good thing or bad thing either”, they were both back in the office, as Cordelia headed towards her seat and Queenie sat opposite her, in front of the desk, “Another fight, wouldn’t be surprised” the voodoo gifted young woman stated plainly, “Me either, but it’s better to prepare for any surprise” as their talk faded off into classes,

* * *

 

Mallory and Michael were now sitting down for one of their first classes, they had a rose placed in front of them,

Zoe spoke up, “Each rose is white, but this is the rose enchantment, your thoughts are stronger than you think, close your eyes, and think of the colour you want the rose to be” she watched the students close their eyes, “Now focus” as each student, did as she asked, Michael and Mallory were the only two to fully change the roses, as Mallory’s turned a sea blue, before flying off the stem and fluttering around like butterflies while Michael’s however were now honey coloured, buzzing around like bees, before they turned into petals that fell towards the table,

The class clapped as Michael grinned, Zoe was impressed at the two, they managed to pass that particular enchantment quickly, “Alright, Mallory and Michael, well done”

Classes continued like that for the two of them and before they knew it they managed to master most of the charms, enchantments and spells as if it were breathing, Michael was the most excited of the two, already getting to his studying as he and Mallory got told they would probably end up teaching a class,

Mallory however had noticed a change in Michael, who was enjoying the school, he talked with other students, tutored them and even helped Zoe when she needed it.

She realised that this was what he needed, and she herself was enjoying helping Queenie and Cordelia when needed, in fact she was in the middle of looking for a few more ingredients for her potions when she bumped into Misty,

“Sorry, so-hey you” as Mallory grinned up at her, “I never thought I’d see you again, I have to thank you and your boyfriend for saving me”, Mallory was now locked in a bear hug by Misty, as they smiled, “No, I’m just glad your okay, now”, “Of course, I am, well, Cordelia’s had me cooped up in her office or her bedroom” she stopped talking and flushed at the last bit of her sentence, “I mean-”

Mallory waved her head, “No it’s quite alright, I get it, it’s okay, trust me”, “What are you doing in the greenhouse anyway?” “Oh Zoe, wanted me to grab a fe-”, “What’s taking you so long, slow poke?” Zoe’s voice was behind her, as she turned around, Misty waving from behind Mallory “Oh Misty, not surprised” she giggled as she realised the reason behind Mallory's tardiness to grabbing the herbs needed,

“Zoe, this is my saviour” Misty reintroduced Mallory, as the latter flushed waving her hands at her, Zoe frowned,

“What do you mean, saviour?”

“I mean, the reason as to how I got out of hell, oh but where’s your boyfriend?” Misty asked curiously, “He's not my" she flushed at the idea as she gestured "He should be with Queenie, going over a few of the voodoo techniques, for the next class”. They went back to talking, as Zoe finally realised, “Wait a minute, you and Michael managed to perform Descensum, and save Misty?” she asked incredulously,

Mallory turned back nodding at her, “Why?”

“Nothing, Mallory can you lead the next potions class, I have to talk to Cordelia for a moment” Zoe rushed off as Mallory and Misty watched her puzzled,

“Here, I’ll help you with those herbs” the two walked off, but Mallory’s thoughts were still on Zoe’s reaction to her and Michael,

* * *

 

“Yes, Ariel, we can have a meet up next week to discuss the annual-No I will not be coming out to California, I have no need, I will see you next week with the rest of your boys, good day” she hung up on the man as she took a deep breath,

Her door was opened once more, she looked up nodding at Zoe, “Hello, Zoe what can I do-”, “Misty was brought back by Michael and Mallory?” she stated questioningly, Cordelia nodded, “Yes, it surprised me too”

“They can bring back Madison”, Cordelia frowned as did Zoe at her reaction, “I can’t have them performing Descensum”

“Why not” Zoe demanded, “If they can bring back Misty, I’m sure they could grab Madison”, “Because I need to make sure they are ready”

“They weren’t ready when they saved Misty, so why aren’t they ready for Madison” Cordelia looked at Zoe, and both knew why, Misty’s hell was simple, but Madison’s would be even worse if not hard to get back from, “I’m sorry Zoe, but I cannot let them go back not until they are fully prepared”, Zoe’s mouth slanted into a straight line as Cordelia walked towards her, “Maybe when we’ve prepared more, but we have too much to do this week before the arrival of the warlocks and don’t get me started on how Michael and Mallory are advancing in their classes”

“But Madison” Zoe stated, as Cordelia placed a hand on her face, “I promise you, I will look into it AFTER the warlocks visit, I promise you, now let’s finish up the classes before anything else, okay?” Zoe nodded as Cordelia left her in the office,

She walked towards the desk, she saw an old photo of the old coven, before Misty, Myrtle, Nan and Madison died,

Her hand tightened around the frame, before she too left the office, she headed to her class, taking over Mallory, as she whispered, “You and Michael meet me in the cemetery, after dinner” she pulled back as Mallory nodded.

“Now class, transmutation” she continued, as Mallory went back to her seat, her eyes filled with curiosity about the sudden meeting.

* * *

Michael and Mallory were waiting at the cemetery both cold, “Why meet in the cemetery?” Michael looked at her curiously, “Who knows, but maybe it’s a ritual of some sort” she suggested, knowing it might be,

“How exciting, though I do want to know, why the cemetery of all places, it’s so”, “Creepy?” Mallory suggested,

“Cliche” he stated with a slight accent, which led to both of them giggling at the word, before long Queenie and Zoe joined them, “Alright, Misty will be distracting Cordelia for a bit”, Queenie rolled her eyes, “You know those two have been going at it like rabbits” at that Zoe hit her arm, though her eyes still held amusement, “Shut up, Queenie, that’s like talking about our parents”

“Cordelia is a daddy and you can’t deny that” the other three looked at her confused as she scoffed, “Can’t wait until Madison gets here” she muttered under her breath as Mallory looked at Zoe,

“I thought Madison was dead”

Zoe shook her head, “No, well sort of, but you and Michael managed to bring back Misty and her body disintegrated into ashes, so bringing back Madison can’t be too hard”, Mallory looked worried, as did Queenie, “Hold on, I didn’t know you’d be sending these two newbies”, Zoe looked at Queenie, “They managed to bring back Misty, they can bring back Madison easily then”

Mallory shook her head, “We aren’t allowed too, Miss.Cordelia-”, Zoe shook her head, “Forget Cordelia, just for the moment, please, she means a lot to me" she trailed off as she looked up towards Michael and Mallory, "Can you bring her back, please?” the look in Zoe’s eyes was one Michael was familiar with, it was the same one he used to wear every time he begged his grandmother not disown him,

Mallory and Queenie were now against the idea, but Michael nodded, “I’ll do it” he spoke, as Zoe led him towards one of the coliseums, they entered with Mallory and Queenie right behind them, “Michael, you don’t have to-”, “Mals, it’s fine, I trust Zoe, I know I can do this”, Mallory looked torn, this was what she wanted for Michael to make his own decisions but it also hurt her to even think about losing him,

She felt his hands caress her face, pulling her away from her thoughts, “Call me as soon as you can alright?” he nodded before lying down on top of the coffin that was empty, “Michael bring her home, okay?” Zoe asked him, as he nodded this time while Mallory and Queenie stood by, He closed his eyes after letting go of Mallory, letting his mind focus before he whispered the incantation, “Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi. Descensum” his eyes lulled back and his body fell limp.

 

Before he opened them, he was staring at a ceiling of what looked like a Walmart, He stood, wondering around for a bit, before he saw a young woman arguing with two of the customers, before she was moved towards the fallen sweaters, 

“Excuse me, Miss.Montgomery?” he asked, as the woman looked up at him, eyes narrowed, “Who the heck are you, you aren’t supposed to be here”, “I’m here to take you home” Madison however rolled her eyes, “Right, let me guess, home as in your home, which god did you pray to this time, weirdo?”

“Um...no god, just Zoe, she asked-” at the mention of Zoe’s name, Madison was in his face as if he had personally offended her, “What did you just say”, Michael looked at her gesturing back towards the ceiling, “Zoe asked for a favour, and I’m here to take you back home, to her” he pointed,

As Madison paced for a bit, “Your telling me Zoe, made you descend to take me back home?” he nodded, “What about Queenie or Cordelia?” he shrugged, as he held out his hand, “Queenie’s waiting with Zoe and Cordelia’s back at the house with Misty”

“Misty?” she asked surprised, “I don’t think you want to take me out kid, you don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this hell”

Michael frowned, “What do you mean?”, Madison collected all the sweaters before looking back at him, “I’ve hurt alotta people, and killed a few, I deserve to be in hell, Jesus, what is Zoe thinking-”

“She's not thinking” he stated, “See I knew it, you get it-”, “No, Madison, she's not thinking about anything but you, I mean she disobeyed Cordelia to get me to get you back home"

Madison's eyes widened until she shook her head, "But I'm in hell, that means I deserve whatever punishment suits me"

Michael looked at her, and for the first time he finally understood what it felt like to be on the other side of this conversation as he spoke again,

"I’ve hurt so many people and for a while I thought I deserved to suffer” he thought back to Mallory who was his own personal angel, “and you can suffer and mope and complain or you can get off your fat ass and do something about it, that’s what I’m doing, that’s why I’m here, this is me doing something better with my life then moping about something I can't change”

Madison looked at him, before she spoke up, “Zoe, she deserves so much more”, “And who said that? Zoe loves you” Madison’s eyes widen a bit, at the that, “How would you know-”

“Because she speaks of you like I do of Mal-”

“Hello witches” a familiar voice spoke up, as they turned to see a young woman with long brown hair and bangs, “Nan?” Madison asked, “Madison, surprise bitch, bet you thought you’ve seen the last of me” she recited Madison’s own words back at the two, “How long have you been standing there” Michael asked, surprised to see another person, “Long enough, I think you’ve suffered enough but I’m not here to interfere, no, that’s not my job, yet” Nan looked at Michael with a smirk on her face,

“You two should leave soon, my husband doesn’t enjoy intruders”, at the mention of the name, Madison nodded delighted, “Of all the badasses never would’ve taken you for one to settle down, Nan”

The young woman shrugs, before they hear someone calling for them all,

_“Michael, come back, pleas"_

“Mallory” he stated, before turning back to Madison, “We need to go” Madison nodded as he held out his hand, Madison disappeared first, as Michael was still standing in place,“What’s going on?”, “Tell your girlfriend, your father says Hello” at the enigmatic words she disappeared in smoke as did Michael.

* * *

 He awoke coughing, in Mallory’s arms, “Your okay, your good, Michael, can you hear me?” Michael looked at Mallory nodding as she relaxed, Queenie was standing next to Zoe who managed to move the top of the coffin as Madison appeared, “Madison?”, “Zoe-” her words were muffled against Zoe’s clothes, “Thank god” she stated pulling away,

“I don’t think it’s god we have to thank, You can thank your little friend and Nan”

“Nan?” Queenie asked looking at Madison, who nodded smirking, “That bitch is now the head bitch in charge down there”

“Not surprised and a little proud” the VooDoo expert stated, before they were all standing up and heading outside, Michael and Mallory the last ones out, as Mallory tried to intertwine their hands, Michael pulled away whispering to her,

“Nan, told me my father says hello, what did she mean?” he asked confused as Mallory tensed, she could lie, she could, but Michael meant more to her than any lie ever did,

“Michael I promise I'll tell you okay? but not here, back in our room, okay?” she asked, he nodded, as they walked beside each other, Mallory’s hand itched towards his, but Michael wanted to know what she was keeping from him and kept his distance.

Before long they were at the front of the mansion, the doors opened, to meet a very annoyed looking Supreme and Misty pouting,

“You have a lot of explaining” she spoke but looked directly at Zoe. This time Mallory’s hand grabbed Michael’s and he didn't pull away as they walked in last through the doors, the two held hands all the way towards the sitting room.

 

 

 


	4. thought you would love me like I love you, now I don't know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison is back. Mallory tells Michael the truth. Cordelia's motherly instincts come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and Kudos.

Now they were all in Cordelia’s office, Queenie and Misty had taken Madison to get cleaned up, Zoe stood in the middle with Michael and Mallory by her side,  “You three directly disobeyed my orders” Cordelia’s voice echoed throughout the office, as Michael flinched, Zoe however continued listening, not once faltering from her stance,  “Zoe, you took two very new students, not prepa-”, 

“They were prepared, Michael managed to bring Madison back in one piece, I don’t get what the big deal is”,

“The big deal is, we could’ve lost three witches tonight, you do remember how we lost our other witches to Descensum, you’ve managed to get through with luck but Zoe-”

Zoe’s glare stopped her talking, “Madison is one of us, does she matter so little that she would be-” a strong wind blows into the room, windows flying open as well as the door slamming against the wall of the office,  Cordelia’s voice is tight and hard, as her eyes glisten slightly, “Do not speak as if you don’t think I can’t understand how it felt when we lost Madison”, Zoe’s own eyes begin to soften, a bit, 

“Cordelia, she’s here now, why are you angry”, “Because I could’ve lost them and you, like I lost Misty” she replies sounding hurt and Zoe’s defiant stance slackens to a humble halt, as Cordelia walks closer, “I’m happy she’s back safe and sound, but I am more disappointed that you went behind my back instead of trusting me when I told you-it doesn’t matter anymore”, Michael and Mallory feel as ashamed if not even responsible, before Cordelia clears her throat, “You two, head on to bed, you’ve still got classes in the morning” Michael wants to protest but Zoe’s look tells him not to, 

“As you wish” Michael replies, Mallory nods at the two, before both head on up the stairs, Michael feels a slight pain in Cordelia’s words and he can’t help but think that he was the cause of this,

The minute they reach their room, Mallory closes and locks the door, waiting for Michael who is still lost in his own thoughts, “Michael” she pleads for a moment, as Michael remembers what he had asked her a while ago, “Yes” he replies, “You have to know before I tell you, that -right now, I would never hurt you or want to and that I never want you to feel unsafe with me-” her voice straining now, as her hands twist against one another nervousness showing in her words and gestures, “I trust you Mallory” he says with such innocence and it makes Mallory’s heart hurt even more at telling him the truth,

“Your not a witch” and she sounds so guilty, looking at him her gaze piercing, as he awaits her next few words, 

“I-Do you remember when we met and I was in that car?” he nods as she moves closer towards him,  “I was suppose to kill you” her words hurt him as he looks at her frowning, 

“But I would never, not now, not even if I had too-”, “I don’t understand, Mals, why would you have to kill me?” he’s so confused and she can’t help but hear herself hiccup slightly at thinking about what she was about to do,  “Because in the future, you end the world” she’s now standing right in front of him, her velvet dress brushing against his knee, watching as his own face contorts in a pained way, her heart hurts at the sight,  “What do you mean, I end the world?, I don’t understand” he’s shaking now scared of what’s to come, “I travelled back in time, I was going to kill you, I was  _ supposed _ to kill you”

Tears are slipping down her face now, as she looks up at him, “Why didn’t you?” he asks curious, “Because, I couldn’t, not to you, not  _ this  _ you anyway, you had no idea how scary you were, you were just so scared of the world, and I wanted to change that”,

It’s silent before he fully comprehends all of Mallory’s kindness was an act, a sham to placate the future, to  _ save  _ the future, 

“Did you only save me because I was going to end the world?” he asks, looking up at her, as she kneels down in front of him, holding onto his hands, “No-god no, Michael, I saw you and I couldn’t do it-”

But he pulls away, as Mallory falls against the bed, his head hurt and now all he could think about were her words,  _ you end the world _ ,  “Am I a monster?” he asks looking at her, but Mallory was silent, as she tried to calm herself down before she spoke again, h e walks away without looking back, out the bedroom door, he needed some air.

Mallory was still on the floor when Misty walked in, 

“Oh Mallory, Mallory, did you and Michael get into a fight?” as she pulls Mallory up off the floor and into her arms, Mallory cries herself to sleep that night, feeling more lonely than before, even with Misty’s warmth beside her,

* * *

 

Michael woke up in the sitting room, he had marched out their door before heading to get some guidance, but all he found was silence, even the mocking voices weren’t there. He thought of Mallory, of all the ways she treated him, with kindness, compassion even patience, it hurt thinking she had lied to him, Even thinking about not fitting in, in his new home, made his heart ache, Miss.Robichaux’s Academy, was more of a home to him than the Murder House was any day.

“Michael, your up early” Cordelia mentions, finding him in the sitting room looking more weary, “Yes, I couldn’t sleep last night”, the woman frowns walking towards him, feeling his forehead, he closes his eyes leaning into her palm, it was hard not too, with how motherly Cordelia was, “Your burning up a bit, did you want to go back to bed?” she suggested smiling kindly, as he shook his head, “No, I’ll go wash up, don’t want to miss classes” Cordelia watches him for a moment pulling back, she nods, “Alright, go and wash up and please tell Mallory, she’ll be leading the next potions class in the greenhouse with Zoe”

Michael tenses slightly as he nods rushing off to wash up, Cordelia watches him with a frown to her face.

* * *

“Please read up on your work, ladies” Zoe states with a stern tone, as the women file out, Mallory however hadn’t realised, much to Zoe’s worries,

“Hey Mallory, you okay?”, “Huh-Oh is class over?” she states embarrassed, 

“Class ended a few minutes ago, but you can leave the herbs alone, I think that’s enough dried lilies don’t you?” she gestured towards the pile of minced dried lilies by Mallory’s hands, She sheepishly pulls back from the table, embarrassed, “I’m sorry”, Zoe frowns as she realises Mallory had been too quiet in this class and the class before that, “How is Michael?” Zoe asks as she starts to clean up the rest of the mess around the tables, “Michael, what’s wrong with Michael?”

The older witch turns back to her looking expectantly, “Is he okay after you know, he descended into hell last night, it can be very tiring, trust me” at Zoe’s words, Mallory’s body deflates before she clears her throat, “I don’t know”

Now both women are staring at one another, Zoe confused and Mallory regretful, “We got into an argument last night”, Zoe’s eyes widened, “But you and Michael, ha-”, “It was my fault, I lied to him about something and now he’s mad at me” Zoe was silent, “You know me and Madison had an argument too?”

Mallory looked up as Zoe continued, “I thought she was seeing someone, it was so stupid, but at the time I was really angry” the older witch continues to smile at the memory.

“It made me realise how important she was to me and that her lying made me feel like, I wasn’t as important to her”

The honey coloured blonde gnawed at her lip, “If you and Michael have what me and Madison have-and you do, trust me you do- he’ll forgive you” she patted Mallory on the head, before turning back to finish off the clean up,

“Just give him time” she states before she turns to exit, with the rubbish bag in her hand, Mallory follows after her realising Zoe was right.

 

* * *

It was dinner time, and Michael wasn’t hungry, in fact he had spent most of his afternoon, at Cordelia’s request to rest, moving a few things around in his and Mallory’s room. He realised he needed space, and he didn’t want to leave Mallory’s side but he also wanted to have his own space to think away from her, 

He had been avoiding the girl the whole day, but it gave him something to keep his mind off the revelation, “What are you doing?” Madison’s voice came from the door, as Michael looked over, he waved towards the clothes in a bag he had packed away,

“Moving my stuff”

Madison’s arms folded against her chest, as she cocked her head, “Why? I heard from the others you and Bambi are stuck together like siamese twins”, He frowned, “What’s a Bambi?” he asked curious, Madison however rolled her eyes, “Urgh, as if you don’t know who Bambi is” her eyes widened when he stayed silent, “Wow, okay that’s really-whatever, but what’s with the sudden ‘move’” she used air quotes gesturing towards the bag, “I just thought it would be good to get some space” he told a half truth, hoping Madison  would drop it, the witch however smirked, noticing the edge to his voice,

“Trouble in paradise, huh” Michael pursed his lips, already starting to regret bringing the witch back, “I don’t think that’s any of your business”

“It’s mine, when my girlfriend gets involved” she stated not backing down, at the insinuation, Michael realises Zoe must know about the fight, “Great, just great” he muttered before heading towards the door connecting the two rooms together, he passes through, slamming it shut behind him.

He falls on top of the bed, now more annoyed than before, the door opens, “Madison, leave me alone”, “If you didn’t realise, I don’t leave people alone, not even if it’s for the best”

He feels the bed dip a bit, as he closes his eyes, “Do you wanna” she all but puke before she shook the feeling off, “I can’t do emotional shit, so look kid you either talk or I make you talk” she warns, as she shudders at the thought of getting touchy feely with the kid,

Michael thinks of pushing her off the bed, but he doesn’t, “We had an argument, about her lying to me”, “Lying? About what?” Madison had only seen this Mallory for a bit, but the way the girl acted and from what she’s heard from Misty, Zoe and Queenie, the girl couldn’t hurt a fly. 

“It doesn’t matter, she just-why would she lie to me?” he asked so confused that Madison felt slightly horrible at being the person to comfort him with this, “I’m like the worst person to ask about this” she stated, gaze turned towards the windows, “But usually when people lie, it’s to protect the people they care about” Michael scoffed, “That’s all well and good but it doesn’t make, it better”, “Your right it doesn’t, but you can’t expect your relationship to have no downs to it or for Bambi-”, “Mallory” he corrected her, “Whatever” she drawls, “You can’t expect _Mallory_ to always be perfect”

The boy frowned, “Why not?”, it was Madison’s turn to scoff, as she lifted a brow at him, “Because, we’re human, none of us a perfect, but we try to be and sometimes when we do try to be perfect we hurt people in the process”, 

Michael was silent for the first time that night, as he thought back to how Mallory was when he left her last night, “But what if-”

“Forget the what ifs, I’m going to ask you one question alright, and you don’t have to answer, but it will help, at least I think it will” she grasped onto Michael’s shoulders.“Could you live your life without ever speaking to Mallory, again?”,

At the question he was stumped, he thought of Mallory, her smile the kind that made her Mallory, even her laughter at the most inane things made his heart beat faster, then he thought of her from the night before, in tears and on her knees as if someone were dying, and his answer was never more clear, he looked to Madison, but she was already walking out the room, cigarette lit in her hand,

“Fix things before you regret it” she stated before leaving him behind in his own thoughts, 

It had been a couple of minutes before there was a knocking on the door, “Come in” he calls out, sitting up, Cordelia pops her head in, “Michael, I noticed you didn’t join us for dinner, you feeling better?” she walked in, tray of food in hand, gazing around the room, He nods smiling at the tray of food,

“I see your putting the extra space to use” she comments, before placing the tray on the dresser nearby, Michael smiles a bit, “Thought it’d be nice to use the room” he waved his hands round tiredly, Cordelia watched him for a moment before looking around once more, “You know this used to be my room a long time ago” she looks over the entire room, memories running through her mind more vividly than before, “In fact, that closet, if you open it, right at the very back has my name carved into it” Michael looked surprised as he walked over, opening the closet, moving a few of his coats, to the side, 

Carved into the aged wood, was a name, _Cordelia Snow,_ “Snow?” he asked curiously, Cordelia chuckled at his reaction, “Myrtle Snow, I had gotten upset over the fact, no one was willing to change my last name to Snow, so I decided to put it where I knew it would last, my closet” He smirked at the thought of a rebellious Cordelia, “Wow, never would’ve taken you for a rebel” he teased, as Cordelia waved her hand at him, “You don’t know the half of it” she replied faux haughtily, as they started to laugh at the idea, once it died down, Michael started to eat, not as heartiedly as Cordelia would’ve liked but enough that she didn’t feel the need to nag him anymore,

Once he finished, he thanked her, before she cleared her throat, “So want to tell me why Zoe and Madison have been hinting about a kerfuffle between you and Mallory?” Michael looked way to shifty to be comfortable, she waited until he huffed,“I was angry over the fact she lied to me” he stated plainly, picking at the cotton bed sheets, as the older woman frowned, “Now, why would Mallory lie to you?” she asked, “if it’s safe for me to assume that you and her are in a relationship”

Michael’s face felt warm, as he thought it over, he nodded slightly before shaking his head, “Actually, I don’t know anymore” he all but whispers thinking back to how he ran away from Mallory,  “I’m sure you two can sort this out” she brushes his hair out of his face, as he looks up at her, “But how can I trust she won’t lie to me anymore”

The blonde witch smiles painfully at him, “You can’t, but you have to trust your instincts Michael, it’s okay to be hurt but don’t dwell on that pain for too long, otherwise it festers” 

“What if she doesn’t even want to talk to me anymore?” he asks sounding so broken, Cordelia pulls him into a hug, “It’s okay, Michael, I don’t think Mallory has the heart to do that” at her words he starts to calm down, “Just get some sleep, think about it tomorrow, okay?”

Michael can only nod as he feels Cordelia tuck him into bed and away from the mess. Tomorrow, he thinks to himself, tomorrow he’ll talk with Mallory,  He feels a light pressure on his forehead and it warms his heart.

_ “Goodnight Michael”  _ Cordelia whispers before slipping out the door, and snapping her fingers to dim the lights .

 

 

 


End file.
